


[PODFIC] Colour Me Confused

by Loolph



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, because he's Phil's BFF, mentions of Nick Fury - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Clint doesn’t know Phil’s favourite colour, so he decides to find out in a very Clint-like way: by guessing.At first, Phil is confused at why this is suddenly so important. Then he gets concerned, because it’s sort of more complicated than Phil wants to admit to, particularly since the answer has to do with Clint himself, and a whole lot of squirmy feelings.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[PODFIC] Colour Me Confused

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Colour Me Confused](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553329) by [orderlychaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlychaos/pseuds/orderlychaos). 



I adore this story of these two, seemingly highly competent agents, that are so out of touch and simply clueless when it comes to, oh, no, their *feelings*. Emotional ice over can have so many shades, as you'll soon discover.

I want to thank orderlychaos for giving gracious permission to record this lovely text. This podfic was a long time coming. It also might be my last for a while. Life happens so hard and unfortunately it doesn't leave much space for the things you do simply for fun. Something's got to give.

Anyway, please enjoy my hopefully not last and definitely not least work...

Music: [Blue Eyes (Hamster Remix) by Señor Coconut](https://youtu.be/zaFyuxw4bd4)

Cover art: [Smooth Blue Purple Hue by by L J Smith](https://render.fineartamerica.com/images/rendered/share/9373332&domainId=1) (source: [fineartamerica.com](https://fineartamerica.com))

[Loolph](https://soundcloud.com/zuzanna-zalewska-650571541) · [Colour Me Confused by orderlychaos](https://soundcloud.com/zuzanna-zalewska-650571541/colour-me-confused-by-orderlychaos)

For the download version, you can also click [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/sgl5jz7s8ts4oen/Colour_Me_Confused_by_orderlychaos_read_by_Loolph.mp3/file).


End file.
